clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Fix-it
-- Happyface 01:33, 15 November 2008 (UTC) If this Wiki was just for registered users, how would you be able to have new Users???? They don't start out as Autoconformed users. They need to take some time to get recognized in Wikia! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif[[User talk:Sk8rbluscat|MEOW!]] 01:16, 2 December 2008 (UTC) They need to become recognized in the Wikia System. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif[[User talk:Sk8rbluscat|MEOW!]] 01:16, 2 December 2008 (UTC) They can become regonized in the Wikia system as users can't they? It's always better not to have Ips, it lowers the risk of vandals who are to lazy to create and account.--Fix-it 03:38, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Woah, it's not like very anon is a vandal. YOWUZA TALK 2 ME! 17:45, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Yes, but vandals can can come out of nowhere, and most of them are Ips. Also, lot's of Ips do un-needed edits like under Rockhopper the might say: OMG! I saw him!!!!! He was on Frozen!!!!!!!--Fix-it 14:42, 3 December 2008 (UTC) You get the A-OK from me! :) --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif[[User talk:Sk8rbluscat|MEOW!]] 01:48, 5 December 2008 (UTC) Well thanks...I think. I don't know if I know what you mean. Can you explain. Sorry I don't understand.--Fix-it 02:32, 5 December 2008 (UTC) In a nutshell he means your doing a OK job. Anyway, a wiki without IP's wouldn't be as good. As they make up some 6-11% of our edits as a whole, and even if their edits are sub-standard we can improve them. I actually started straight off as a user, but not everybody does. By the way, I'm 4th hale, one of the more senior sysops here. --[[user:4th hale|4th hale]] (talk) 19:43, 6 December 2008 (UTC) ReA couple ideas I have no idea why you came to me. Why other sysops? I'm not the best. Anyway...The laws were voted about. If you have a problem complain to Wikia, they agree with them. --Happyface TALK 2 ME! 04:45, 6 December 2008 (UTC) Hey! Who are you and who do think you are?!? You can't boss Yowuza around! He is one of the best sysops this wiki has ever had! --Happyface TALK 2 ME! 17:56, 6 December 2008 (UTC) And this is a kid's wiki. We are enjoying our childhood by making those Silly ideas. This isn't a strict enclopedia like The Runescape Wiki! So if you don't like the way articles are formatted complain to wikia! They don't care about it because they are satisfied with the government. --Happyface TALK 2 ME! 17:58, 6 December 2008 (UTC) Re:Response You created this file and said "I made this file to help this wiki to become more strict" when I rollbacked your edits on Sanity Penguin. Now if you are just making this wiki look more professinal, then we will keep rolling back your edits. ''WE LOVE FUN STUFF!. --Happyface TALK 2 ME! 19:34, 6 December 2008 (UTC) That's it I quit, if someone wants to make this wiki professinal. The wiki gets too pro! Don't you dare come to the Fanon wiki! --Happyface TALK 2 ME! 19:35, 6 December 2008 (UTC) Seriously, stop trying this Wiki to be more "professional". As the Wiki's planner, I try the Wiki to be more fun, and make sure that it's not a chore to read te articles. So, please, back off. [[User:Mrperson777|'''Mrperson777]] ニコラス. 23:21, 6 December 2008 (UTC) Sorry I'm sorry I haven't replied. It's really hard to be a webmaster and reply to every message. As for TurtleShroom, he rarely ever replies, even to me (no offense to him...). I'll try to stop Happyface.